First Impressions
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: The story of how Urahara and Yoruichi first met, Urahara 'stole' her zanpakuto. UraYoru and slight ByakuYoru. One-shot. Senbonzakura makes a apperance! Disclaimer: I don't own anything,


Thank you sooooo much to Sakura Rakuen for the idea

**Thank you sooooo much to Sakura Rakuen for the idea! **

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yoruichi Shihouin, the first female head of the Shihouin family, walked down the streets of Seiritei staring at the clear blue sky. The wind blew rustling Yoruichi's short purple hair. It was a chill day and the wind wasn't helping. Yoruichi had just ditched her bodyguards (mainly Soi Fon) and was taking her time in walking to the Kuchiki residence. The Kuchiki family was holding another 'noble meeting' with Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien, Urahara Kisuke, and herself. She had met Kaien (she tolerated him), and met Byakuya (well. . .) too, but she had not yet met Urahara Kisuke, the genius of the Urahara family. Everyone has first impressions, and the on between Yoruichi and Urahara was not a good one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yoruichi strolled down the un-busy streets. She would be late if she didn't hurry. The noble meeting started in twenty minutes. She didn't care if she late. Just a lot of people she didn't wanna see. What if this Urahara had a stick up his ass too?

She sighed. The only thing she could miss is some yaoi between Byakuya and Kaien, which was a likely as Aizen Sousuke betraying the Soul Society. As she walked she couldn't help but notice a small shrine in the corner. She could her the quiet flow of the water. She looked around and realized the water was milk! She could here it calling to her! She hadn't eaten dinner or breakfast. But she couldn't. What would happen to her reputation if the princess of the Shihouin family was drinking out of a shrine? She stood there for a moment then changed into a cat. 

Yoruichi jumped onto the rim of the bowl and began to drink. Once she was satisfied she jumped down and looked around for people. The coast was clear. She turned back into a woman and grabbed her clothes. She then realized her zanpakuto was gone! She looked frantically for it but it was nowhere to be found. If she lost it she would probably be disowned! Since she didn't know her zanpakuto's name she couldn't ask it. With a small whimper she shunpo'd off.

xoxoxo

"Kaien!" Yoruichi yelled as she bragged into Byakuya's house. All heads turn to her. One head belonged to the man that had her zanpakuto. The man had short blonde hair. His name was Urahara Kisuke.Yoruichi realized this and dived for her zanpakuto, spilling the tea in the process. So tea was now on Byakuya's front and it made him look like he wet himself. Even though the tea was hot Byakuya managed to keep a straight face.

Yoruichi did not care she permanently scarred Byakuya's balls. She grabbed the sheath of her sword and pulled but Urahara had a firm grip on it.

"What the hell are you doing Shihouin?!" Kaien yelled. By this time Yoruichi had her right hand around Urahara's neck. She had also wrestled him to the ground. "He got my zanpakuto!" Yoruichi yelled. 

"What? Is this yours?" Urahara asked. 

"Yes! I left it on the ground!" Yoruichi explained. 

"Then what's it name?" Urahara asked.

Yoruichi' grip loosened. "I don't know it. . ." she mumbled.

Byakuya probably would have done something half-ass by then but he was in too much pain. 

"I haven't either." Urahara said letting go of Yoruichi's zanpakuto. He smiled at her. 

That was the last meeting Yoruichi was late for.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I told you that Urahara likes her!" Nejibana said to Yoruichi's zanpakuto. Yoruichi's zanpakuto scuffed. 

"What are we talking about?" Senbonzakura asked as she sat down with them. Senbonzakura wore a pink silk kimono with sakura on it. "Do you think Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi are a good couple?" Yoruichi's zanpakuto asked. 

A few seconds past and then Senbonzakura finally said, "YoruByaku for the win!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxox**

**Okay, that was total crack. It originally didn't have the ending. So Byakuya and Yoruichi or Urahara and Yoruichi? I say ByakuYoru. Rn'R!**

**-Emiko Ishida**


End file.
